


Making Your OTP Canon Is a Lot of Work (But Worth It)

by AntagonizedPenguin



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gremlins, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/pseuds/AntagonizedPenguin
Summary: Gregory is invested in Cecilia the Homeowner's romance with Harry the Electrician. They're perfect for each other--even if they don't realize it yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not totally sure where this came from or why I wrote it, but here it is. I think it's pretty funny.

Gregory shimmied down the wooden beam, a piece of electrical cord in his mouth. He could have waited, should have waited, might have waited if he was anything less than sure that this was the day it was finally going to happen. 

Scampering up the string of wire that was nearby, he managed to climb to the top and hide himself in a collection of dusty unused cobwebs just as the sound of a drill announced the arrival of Harry the Electrician. 

Gregory munched on the cord, enjoying the taste of copper and the tiny sparks of electricity that were left in it after he’d taken it from the house’s wiring. It wasn’t for hunger that he’d taken the cord, but he wasn’t going to not eat it when it was right here in his mouth. 

A light entered the wall when the light switch cover was removed, and a brighter light when Harry the Electrician shone his flashlight into the wall to look at the wires. His voice rumbled through the wall, and Gregory squirmed with restrained glee. “They’re all frayed again, Cecilia. I swear you’ve got mice.”

“I’ve had the exterminator in three times, Harry.” Cecilia insisted from afar. She owned the House and currently sounded confused. “He swears there aren’t any mice.”

Gregory didn’t like Robert the Exterminator. He’d come in and killed all of Gregory’s pet spiders, taken a lot of Cecilia’s money and smelled very bad while doing it. The last time he’d come, Gregory and his sister had drank all the power from his phone and made him mad, and Cecilia hadn’t liked how much he’d been swearing, so hopefully she wouldn’t be inviting him back. 

“Well, something is chewing through your wiring in here.” Harry the Electrician said in his deep rumble. 

“Yeah, well it must be gremlins, then.” Gregory couldn’t help but beam—maybe she knew he existed! 

“Ha.” Harry the Electrician said, with a dry humour that Gregory knew Cecelia liked (it was reason fifteen on his list of why they were perfect for each other). “Well anyway, I’ll pull this out and patch the wires. Again.” More drilling and the light switch was jostled, pulled out so that Harry the Electrician could do his thing (his ability with tools was reason number eight). 

“You know, I’m starting to think that you’re doing this just so you can see more of me, Cecelia.” Harry the Electrician said as he worked. Gregory did a little dance inside the cobwebs.

“Obviously.” Cecelia sighed, put on a falsetto. “I just can’t get through my day without you, Harry. Please come and fix my wiring.”

“Is that an invitation?” 

Gregory let out a sound that was near a squeal but Cecelia just laughed, which was good because it meant nobody heard him and mistook him for a mouse (again). “Sure, Harry. Why don’t we check the outlets in my bedroom next?” It was such a fake voice that even Gregory knew better than to take it seriously, but the fact that she was saying it was enough to give Gregory fuel for several more weeks. He’d have to put this conversation on the list. 

“Don’t know.” Harry the Electrician teased. Gregory knew he was teasing because he said it in a sing-song sort of voice. “What if I think we’re in one genre and then you just murder and eat me instead?”

“I’d never eat you, Harry!” Cecelia said in a faux-scandalized tone that Gregory knew she’d gotten from watching a lot of old movies. “Who would fix the wiring then?” 

_That’s why you should marry him!_ Gregory thought aggressively. Then Harry the Electrician could fix the wires all the time and Cecelia could be happy because _they were perfect for each other, dammit._

“Is that all I am to you?” Harry the Electrician asked. “When will women stop seeing me as the man who fixes the wires and start to see me as a man?” 

“Maybe when you can grow a real moustache.” The way they talked to each other was reason two on the list. Cecelia made a little sound of annoyance. “Left my wallet upstairs. I’ll go get your money, hold on.” 

Gregory’s eyes widened and he smiled a wicked smile, disentangling himself from the cobwebs so quickly he nearly fell to the ground and killed himself in his hurry to get upstairs. But he didn’t fall and managed to climb up between the floors, scampering and scurrying across the House, to get to Cecelia’s bedroom at the same time that she got there. 

As he entered the room, or the walls of the room anyway, he collided with his sister. “Ouch.” She rubbed her head and didn’t help Gregory stand, glaring down at him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing!” Her tone made Gregory defensive. “Nothing, Lucille, Nothing! I’m just…I thought you were in the basement.” 

“I haven’t seen you all day so I came to look for you. Are you doing something stupid again?” 

“No, I’m just…” He heard Cecelia’s footsteps and the door opening and ran over to a small hole in the wall to peer into the room. 

“Are you obsessing over her life again?” 

“No!” Gregory could feel Lucille’s look on his back. “Yes. They’re going to get together today, I can feel it.” 

“You are way too invested in the lives of people who don’t know you exist.” 

“Their love is important to me.” 

“They don’t love each other.” 

Gregory turned, eyes narrowed, and fixed Lucille with a very angry stare. “They _do._ They _love each other,_ because they’re _perfect for each other,_ they _understand each other,_ and they’re going to get _married and have lots of babies, Lucille!_ ”

“Okay, fine.” Lucille raised her hands in defeat, though Gregory had seen that before and she never seemed to come around for real. One day she would understand. “Fine. What’s going to happen now?” 

“The hell?” Gregory smiled at Cecelia’s voice. She’d noticed that the electric clock had gone out. 

“Now she’s going to get him to come up and fix the wiring in her bedroom.” Gregory said proudly. 

Lucille rolled her eyes. “And they’ll fall into bed and into love?” 

“They’re _already in love, and…_ ”

“Okay, okay.” Lucille sighed. “This is a stupid plan. People don’t act like they do in stories, and you’re dumb.” 

“Your face is dumb.” Gregory grumbled, looking out the hole again. Obviously this was going to work. 

“Harry?” Cecelia called. “When you’re finished could you come up here? Something’s wrong with one of the outlets up here.” 

Gregory was too far away to hear Harry the Electrician’s response, but Cecelia spoke again a second later. “Yes, yes, it’s hilarious. But I’m not kidding, the outlet by my bed isn’t working. Come take a look?”

Gregory was practically vibrating with impatience the whole few minutes it took Harry the Electrician to make it up the stairs. Lucille just stood there and tapped her foot, but Gregory knew that she was excited too. Though it might just have been because she wanted to watch Gregory fail. 

“See, the clock’s not working.” Cecelia said when Harry the Electrician came into the room. “Something’s wrong with the outlet here.” 

“Swear you’re doing this on purpose.” Harry the Electrician sighed, but Gregory knew he’d be smiling as he moved the nightstand aside and crouched low to look at the outlet. A minute of drilling later he said, “Yeah, this is all chewed too. Jesus. Maybe it is gremlins.” 

“They don’t teach a class on gremlins in electrician school?”

“Shockingly no.” Harry the Electrician said with another sigh, and more drilling. 

“Why. Aren’t. They. Kissing.” Gregory grumbled impatiently. This was the part where they were supposed to start kissing. He’d planned it all out. And even though being oblivious to the signs of their budding romantic relationship was reason nineteen, it was time for them to realize what was happening now. 

“Because. You’re. An. Idiot.” Lucille put in helpfully. 

“Shut up.” Gregory hissed, turning his attention back to the humans.

Harry the Electrician finished his work in relative silence and put the outlet back together, lighting up the clock again. “There you go.” 

“Thanks, Harry. You’re basically the reason why anything in this house works at all.” 

“And you’re basically the reason why I can eat supper every night, so I’d say it evens out.”

_They’re not kissing!_ Gregory was near tears in frustration. This was supposed to work! _Why_ couldn’t the two of them see what was so obvious to him?

“Speaking of, let me get the money.” Gregory took his face away from the hole and sighed, kicking up some dust from the floor. 

“You can’t just decide that people are in love, Gregory.” Lucille said in what she must have thought was a gentle tone. “It doesn’t work that way.” 

“Whatever.” Gregory felt stupid and miserable. Maybe he really had been wrong about them. 

“Unless.” Cecelia said on the other side of the wall. “Unless you wanted to take another look at the wiring while we’re up here?” 

“Gregory…” Lucille said, but Gregory wasn’t listening. 

“I’m going to go take a nap.” He muttered. 

“I don’t really think that I need….” Harry the Electrician started.

“Harry.” 

“Gregory.” 

“Oh.”

“What?”

“Look!” 

Gregory sighed, turned around and did. Just in time to see Cecelia step forward and kiss Harry the Electrician right on the mouth. 

The whoop he let out was one that represented all the pent-up frustration he’d been feeling at all their pent-up frustration the last few months. It went unheard in the face of their passion and Gregory leapt from foot to foot as he watched them go at each other. Cecelia lifted Harry the Electrician’s shirt over his head and he started undoing her pants, and…

Lucille pulled him away from the hole, started to drag him down the hallway. “Wait! Lucille! What are you doing!”

“You can’t watch them, dumbass, that’s creepy. Let them have some privacy.” 

“But…no! This is the best part! I’ve watched their entire relationship form! I’ve _formed_ their entire relationship! You can’t not let me watch the good part!” 

“Let one thing stay in your creepy imagination, Gregory, come on.” 

“Nooooooooo…” Gregory wailed as Lucille dragged him away from the culmination of his life’s work as Harry the Electrician took his first steps towards becoming Harry the Husband. 

Just like it was always meant to be.


End file.
